1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a water closet flange wrench and puller, and more particularly to a tool for installing and removing water closet flanges from soil pipes and for aligning water closet bolt head receiving slots in the water closet flange for proper mating with water closet connections.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the installation of water closet flanges, it is necessary to position the water closet flange in such a manner that its bolt head receiving slots will be in proper alignment with the bolt holes of a mating water closet.
Proper alignment requires that the water closet flange bolt head receiving slots be positioned exactly so that when a water closet is mated to the water closet flange, the bolt holes are in proper alignment. This alignment is critical since an inaccuracy in the rotational position of the water closet flange bolt head receiving slot may result in an undesirable rotation of the water closet, with the resulting difficulty of making other water connections, obtaining a leak tight connection, or with the water closet being at an undesirable angle to the wall.
In order to properly position the flange for permanent attachment to the soil pipe, it is customary to position a level or straight edge across the two bolt head receiving slots and rotate the flange until the axis through the center of the bolt head receiving slots coincides with a horizontal plane.
In many instances, bolts are inserted into the bolt head receiving slots and a level or straight edge is rested on the bolts. The water closet flange is then either hammered into alignment, or a lever is applied between the bolts for rotation. At best, this technique is poor for use with metal water closet flanges and is undesirable for plastic water closet flanges.
Once the water closet flange is in alignment, it is then permanently attached to a soil pipe. Metal flanges require a lead joint, whereas plastic flanges are glued into place.
It is the usual practice when installing plastic pipes and flanges to apply a coating of glue to the soil pipe and to the water closet flange before inserting the water closet flange onto the soil pipe. This practice requires that the water closet flange be installed and aligned before the glue hardens. An improperly installed or aligned water closet flange will normally require the cutting and removal of the section of pipe to which the water closet flange is connected and the insertion of a new section of pipe, new coupling connections and a new water closet flange. As well as being expensive and time consuming, this can result in a considerable amount of wall or floor damage when the installation is being done in finished areas as occurs, for example, when remodeling is the order of the day.
In the past there has been no tool designed for the purpose of water closet flange installation, removal or alignment.